


Cat And Bird

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Flying, Flying Sex, Massage, Missionary Position, Sex, Sexual Content, Table Sex, Tea, Tickling, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite makes a mistake while attempting to time travel, and ends up in the Land of Little Cubes and Tea. Making her way through the strange world is Nepeta, who at first thinks the newcomer is a monster...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat And Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the picture accompanying this story by the awesome explicit-cosmology (http://explicit-cosmology.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lvstfiEw1K1qlp9e7o1_500.png

Time travel was easy, once you got your head around it, thought the sprite that had once been Dave Strider. You just had to get your mind right, focus, blink, step (or in Davesprite's case, flap), and there you were, in a different time. It was possible that you'd be in a timeline where you were doomed to die, but you'd time-travelled all the same. Not many people could say that, unless you were talking about the ordinary sort everyone experienced all the time, i.e. one second forward every second.

Of course, once you could move in one extra dimension than the ones you were normally used to, it became easier to move in others. Even if you didn't mean to. And such directions could take you to strange places. Davesprite focussed, and accidentally moved through one of those dimensions. There was a pop of inrushing air, and then he was...elsewhere.

Davesprite opened his eyes to find himself in an extremely unusual landscape. Little white cubes littered the ground, and multicoloured teapots loomed in the distance like particularly domestic mountain ranges.

“Huh. Weird,” Davesprite opined. He closed his eyes again and tried to move back the way he came. Nothing happened. He tried to travel in time. The fourth dimension seemed blocked to him as well.

Thoughtfully, Davesprite picked up a cube, wrapping it in the semi-ethereal coils of his tail. He brought it up to his nose. He sniffed it. He put it in his mouth and bit down with a crunch.

“Sugar,” he concluded. Davesprite flapped off, hoping to find some clue as to what this surreal landscape was.

A little way ahead, a pair of keen eyes watched him from atop a sugary ridge. Nepeta Leijon flicked out her wrist claws and licked her lips. Here was a new enemy to fight. She waited until Davesprite was right underneath her, and then with a shout of “Birdy!” she leapt, claws outstretched.

“Huh?” Davesprite looked up, and saw a hideous, grey, clawed beast falling upon him from above. With a (completely ironic) yelp of shock, he managed to flutter out of the way just in time. Nepeta landed on all fours, hissing. Before Davesprite could say anything, she leapt again. Davesprite backed away and caught her with a telekinetic beam.

“That's nyew,” Nepeta said, flailing against the orange glow that held her. “What kind of monster are you?”

“I'm not a monster. I'm a sprite.”

“You can talk? Nyone of the other monsters can talk.”

“That's because I'm not a monster. If I put you down, are you going to attack me again?”

Nepeta thought about it. “Nyo,” she eventually said.

“Okay then.” Davesprite gently lowered Nepeta to the ground. She delicately sheathed her claws.

“Who are you?” Davesprite asked her. He knew, of course, but he thought it best not to let on.

“I'm Nepeta Leijon,” she said. “Who are you?”

“Davesprite, I guess.”

She giggled. “That's a furnny name.”

“It's a description. And it's not as funny as Nepeta.”

She pouted, and changed the subject. “No offurnse, Davespurrite, but my Pouncesprite should be the only sprite here. At least until Equikitty turns up.”

“Is that an ironic thing?”

“Huh?”

“The cat puns.”

“Nyo...?”

“Oh. Well, I don't think I'm supposed to be here either,” Davesprite said. “I made a mistake while I was time-travelling.”

“Ooh, time trafurlling!” Nepeta's eyes were wide. “Are you a time player, then?”

“I was the Knight of Time. Now I'm a sprite.”

“Wow! A player who became a sprite! That's so pawesome!” She seemed genuinely impressed.

“Yeah, its pretty cool I guess.”

That seemed to be the limit of their conversation. There was silence for a while, then something fell between them with a dull 'plink.' Davesprite looked. It was another sugar cube.

“Uh-oh,” Nepeta said, staring skywards. “Cubestorm!” Sure enough, hundreds of white cubes were descending from the sky. One bounced hard off Nepeta's ear, and she yelped, clutching at it.

Davesprite didn't really know why he did it. Maybe it was because as a sprite he was programmed to be helpful. Maybe it was because Nepeta was cute, in a weird sort of alien way, with her big eyes and her cat-ear shaped horns. Whatever the reason, he almost instinctively unfurled his wings and held them over her protectively.

Not a moment too soon. The cubes impacted against the ground, setting up a deafening racket, bouncing all over and shattering into fine, cloying dust.

“There's a cave over there!” Nepeta yelled, pointing at the base of a very large sugar cube. The made for it, Nepeta wading through shifting sugar drifts, Davesprite hovering over her like a strange feathery umbrella.

They made it to the cave and dived into it. Davesprite felt the pounding on his wings stop. He sighed with relief and watched Nepeta get her breath back. When she had, she flung her arms around Davesprite and hugged him tight.

“What was that for?” he asked once she'd let him go.

“Fur protecting me, of course. It's just the kind of thing Equius would do.”

“I guess that's what sprites are for.”

“Mmhmm.” Nepeta looked around the cave. “It's pretty in here.”

Davesprite followed her gaze. He had to admit she was right. The faint orange glow he emitted glinted off the sugar crystals, mingling with the dull, cube-stippled light from outside. Overlaid on that, however, was another, brighter glow. Nearer the back, the cave curved round, and the light emanated from around the corner.

The pair went towards it. As they rounded the corner Davesprite found himself surprised for the second time that day. He knew that he was in the Land of Little Cubes and Tea, but he hadn't expected to see a complete tea set sitting on a little table next to a roaring fireplace. Either side of the table, a pair of elegant white chairs sat parallel to the fire.

“Does this happen a lot round here?” Davesprite asked.

“No. This is nyew.”

Nepeta didn't seem concerned however. She sat down in one of the chairs. There was a steaming teapot in the centre of the tea set, covered by a crocheted, cat patterned cozy. Davesprite found that suspicious. Nepeta didn't. She took the cozy off and brandished the teapot.

“Would you like some tea, Mr. Davesprite?” she asked, as genteelly as possible for a wild alien creature who lived in caves and wore the skins of animals she killed herself.

“Are you sure you want to drink that?”

“This is LOLCAT, Davesprite. If anything's gonna be safe to drink, it's the tea.”

“Even tea that's already been made and that's still hot?”

Nepeta sighed and poured a measure of tea into the cup that was neatly set out in her place. She put the pot down and picked up the cup, giving it a sniff.

“It smells okay.”

She put it to her lips and took a sip.

“It tastes okay.”

She waited a few moments.

“And I'm not dead. Happy?”

Davesprite shrugged. “I guess. Still seems dumb to me.”

Nepeta grinned and leaned across the table to grab the other cup. She filled it up and did the same for her own cup. “Come on, Mr. Grumpy-Wings. Come and have a drink.”

Davesprite could see she wasn't going to give up on this one. “Fine,” he said. He glided over to the table and hovered over his chair. As he did so, his wings fanned out and a fine mist of pulverised sugar cube drifted off his feathers. He managed a wry smile.

“Sugar, Miss Leijon?” he said. Nepeta giggled.

“How kind of you to offur, Mr Davesprite. But sugar has been thoughfurly provided already.” She gestured toward a pile of cubes in a bowl, and took one to drop in her cup.

They drank, and were quiet for a time. When Nepeta sipped, she blew delicately across the surface of her tea. Davesprite didn't. Nepeta asked why.

“I don't breathe,” was his reply.

“But you drink?”

“Apparently.”

“Isn't it hot?”

“I don't feel pain.”

“Oh. So when you were protecting me...” she frowned, and then hastily added, “...but it was still kind.” A slow smile spread across face. “I want to repay you. Let me groom your wings.”

“Err, you don't need to do that.”

“Sure I do!” she chirruped. “Cats are the best at grooming. No one can beat us in a groom-off!”

“O...kay,” Davesprite said. To him, Nepeta's own personal grooming looked like it involved hedges and being dragged backwards through those hedges. Or possibly being dragged in by other cats.

Nepeta finished her tea, stood up and padded round behind Davesprite. She slipped off her gloves and put her hands on the top tops of his wings, squeezing them slightly.

“Can you feel that?” she asked.

“I can feel the pressure,” he said. And the warmth of your hands, he didn't add.

Nepeta began brushing the sugar out of Davesprite's feathers. She swept her hands down his wings in long, slow strokes, smoothing out his feathers as she went. Occasionally, she'd stop and lick her fingers clean of sugar.

Nepeta brushed the last few grains out of Davesprite's wingtips, then turned her attention to the other thing that interested her about him. She carefully gripped the blade of the sword that was rammed through his torso. It glowed the same orange as the rest of him, but it felt cooler, metallic.

“Can you feel this?” she asked.

“Feel what?”

“I'm touching your...sword.”

“Oh,” said Davesprite. “No, I can't. It's sort of not part of me, I suppose. Even though it is.”

“It's going to be a problem.”

“Why?”

“Umm...” Nepeta was forming certain ideas about her new companion, but didn't want to express them right away. She groped for an excuse. Eventually she said, “I want to give your shoulders a propurr massage. I need to stand closer.”

“Huh. Well, alright. Like I said, It's not really part of me. Let go of it.”

Nepeta did, and Davesprite reached down and gripped the hilt of the blade. He pulled, and it slid noiselessly out of his body. The tip came out, and then it was separate from him. He put it own on the table.

“There's no wound,” Nepeta said, poking at the small of his back.

“So if there was, you'd go sticking your fingers in it?”

“I was just curious.”

“We have a saying about that on my world.”

“Had,” said Nepeta helpfully. “Your world must have been destroyed by now, right?”

“Yeah, right. Thanks for reminding me about that.”

“Aww, don't be sad. Here, let me make it up to you.”

Nepeta stepped forward and gripped Davesprite's shoulders. She dug her fingers in and started to rub. She didn't really know what she was doing, but Davesprite bore it stoically.

“Your flight muscles are really tense,” Nepeta said.

“They're supposed to be. And anyway, I don't even think I have muscles. Not proper ones, anyway.”

Nepeta began to get into her task. Davesprite had to admit it was starting to feel good.

“They feel like muscles,” Nepeta said. She purred, “Nice strong ones.”

She continued her massage for a while, then said, “I bet your chest has to be pretty strong to support your wings.”

Davesprite shrugged, his supposedly strong shoulders flexing under Nepeta's hands. “Maybe,” he said.

“Can I feel?”

“Uh...sure. If you want.”

Nepeta closed the rest of the space between her and Davesprite, pressing herself up against him. He could feel her warmth on his back and wings. She nuzzled his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, slipping them under his own arms.

“Wow, you do feel strong!” Nepeta said as she squeezed his pectorals. Davesprite let her rove her hands over his chest until she asked, “Hey Davesprite? What's it like to fly?”

Davesprite was about to retort with one of his usual flippant remarks when he stopped to think about the question. Flying actually was really awesome. It made him feel as alive as a sprite could feel. He slipped into coolkid dialect, hoping to mask the joy he felt under a layer of irony.

“It's like...I'm all alone on a stage, except in front of me there's thousands of people all shouting my name 'cos I'm dropping the freshest beats they ever heard, and while I'm doing that I'm pulling kickin' rad skateboard moves and scoring slam dunks like you wouldn't believe. All the slam dunks.” He paused for a moment and concluded, “It's pretty sweet.”

Nepeta tipped her head to one side. She hadn't understood half of what she'd been told. But she guessed that Davesprite did in fact enjoy flying. In any case, she'd only been half paying attention. While Davesprite had been talking, she was running her hands down his body, stopping at what on a person whose torso didn't taper off into a ghostly tail would have been their groin. She wondered if he even had what she was looking for. Her fingers probed through a bush of feathers, then she found it. A sort of fold of flesh, with a slit down the length of it. It protected something soft. Nepeta grinned.

“So flying feels good?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Does it feel as good as this?” She rubbed the newly found spot and watched his reaction closely.

“Huh?” he said, looking down to see what she was doing. “What are you...ohh. Woah.”

A familiar thrill rushed through his body, albeit one he hadn't felt since he was human. Under Nepeta's tender ministrations, something was emerging from that sheath. It grew outwards, pushing apart the flaps of skin that protected it. Nepeta stopped rubbing then and took hold of the new appendage. It was smooth and warm, still slightly soft but with a definite feel of hardness beneath. She slowly pumped her hand up and down its length until it was entirely erect, throbbing with anticipation.

Nepeta let go of it and peered round Davesprite's body to see what she'd been stroking. It was undoubtedly a cock, to her relief, not some weird sort of ovipositor. It was curved and pointed; the kind of cock a bird would have if birds had cocks. It was almost impossibly thin at the tip, and widened out to become very, very large at the base. Nepeta licked her lips at the sight of it and said,

“Now that's pawesome!”

Davesprite simply stared at it, amazed.

“I...I didn't even know I had one of those anymore. Maybe sprites are supposed to be helpful in any way they can?”

Nepeta said something. Davesprite snapped out of his reverie.

“Sorry?”

“I said, are you ready to use it?”

“Use it? You mean on you?”

“Nyo, I mean on the fire. Of course on me!”

“But you're...I mean...why?” Davesprite was flustered, an unfamiliar sensation in either of his incarnations.

“Because...” Nepeta took a deep breath, “...you're a very handsome and nice male who doesn't wear any clothes and I'm going to be pawful lonely until Equius arrives and right now I'm as horny as a kitty on heat and I'd really, really like to have a hot, noisy casual matespritship with you.” She fell silent and panted slightly. “So,” she continued, “nyes or nyo?”

What the hell. He might not get a chance like this ever again. “Yes.” Davesprite said.

“Yaaaaay!” Nepeta squealed, her eyes shining. Quicker than Davesprite could follow, Nepeta danced around him and stripped off her clothes, hurling them into the corner. Then she bounded over to the table and swept everything off it with a cacophonous crash. She hopped up onto the table and lay spread-eagled across it, her legs open wide as she squirmed seductively.

“Fuck me, Davesprite!” she begged.

Davesprite's cock pulsed in response. Signs of Nepeta's arousal were visible all across her writhing body, from the patch of skin above her breasts flushed with her green blood, the hardness of her nipples across those pert, rounded boobs, the wetness slicked across her thighs and her swollen, green-tinted labia. Following the dictates of whatever passed for hormones in him, Davesprite mounted her, coiling his tail around the legs of the table to keep himself steady. The tip of his cock brushed apart the lips of Nepeta's pussy, and then with a twitch of his hips and a screech from her, he entered her, opening her out and driving his prick in to the root all at once.

Nepeta hissed in sheer delight as she felt herself stretch to accommodate Davesprite's member. She arched her back and bucked her hips upwards as he pulled out. Her walls collapsed back to their usual size, clinging to the shrinking width of his cock, then they surged back open around it as he pushed his way back in. Nepeta moaned, and his groin hit hers with a slap, her upward thrusts meeting his strokes. They built a shared rhythm, her movements complimenting his. She groaned and gasped as Davesprite's pumping shaft drew out her pleasure. He reached behind him and tangled her hands in his feathers, relishing their softness, pulling him down against her and urging him on.

Through the pleasure that coursed through is strange body, Davesprite reflectively realised that he and Nepeta hadn't even kissed. That was what you were supposed to do, wasn't it? He bent his head and pressed his lips to Nepeta's whose eyes went wide with surprise for a moment, then closed blissfully. She opened her mouth and let her tongue curl around his. They melded perfectly, yielding where the thrust, thrusting where the other yielded. Nepeta and Davesprite revelled in the sensation of their bodies merging so wonderfully.

There was always room for more contact. As Davesprite changed position slightly and Nepeta's muffled cries of pleasure shifted in pitch, Davesprite reached down and took hold of her breasts. One of the advantages of being a sprite, he noted, was that he could use both hands, effortlessly remaining in position without their support. Nepeta broke their kiss, threw back her head and wailed as his fingers pressed into her soft titflesh. His thumbs flickered over her diamond-hard nipples, striking sparks deep within her.

Nepeta's passions rose until Davesprite was certain that they were about to overflow. He realised that although every thrust he made felt amazing, he was nowhere near his own orgasm. He was sure that if he'd still been human, he'd have been seriously straining against it by now. Presumably that was part of being a sprite. Helpful to the end. Regardless, he was sure that Nepeta would soon come, but as her screams grew to a pitch that shook loose crystals of sugar from the roof of the cave, she suddenly clasped her arms around Davesprite's neck, pulled him close and whispered,

“I want to change position.”

Davesprite nodded and pulled out of her pussy, which reluctantly let him go. His cock trailed juices and, to his surprise, a faint trace of pearlescent, faintly glowing orange pre-cum.

As soon as Davesprite was clear, Nepeta rolled over and got to all fours. Her wide, twitching pussy gaped invitingly between her legs, and Davesprite wasted no time in burying his needy prick deep inside her again. Nepeta howled as that glorious feeling of fullness returned to her. She let her head drop and watched between her arms and legs as Davesprite took a firm hold on her waist and began to pound her hindquarters. His hips, or the spritely analogue thereof, slapped hard against her bottom, the impact rocking her whole body. Her boobs jiggled incessantly, and she balanced on one arm, reaching up to fondle and squeeze her swaying tits one after the other.

Then she let her arm fall again and hunkered down, feeling her nipples slide against the cool surface of the table as she raised her arse high. Davesprite's cock filled her from new angles, and her screams rose high in both volume and pitch.

Davesprite was sure that he'd have her coming this time, but in between her screams he heard,

“Nyaaaa! Aaah, aah...Ny-nyyew position!”

Dutifully, he slipped out of her and watched as she slipped off the table. Rivulets of her juices poured out of her and down her thighs.

“Lie down,” she commanded, pointing at the tabletop. Somewhat awkwardly, Davesprite did so, spreading his wings out so that he could lie as flat as possible. His prick stood straight up, shiny with mositure, yet more orange pre dribbling from the tip.

Nepeta climbed up, straddled Davesprite facing towards his head, used two fingers to spread her lips wide open – not that they needed any help there – and speared herself on his length. She yowled her approval as her vagina engulfed his shaft. She began to gleefully bounce up and down, shrieking as her briefly-lost pleasure was restored. She smiled down at Davesprite, her mouth wide open, tongue lolling as she gasped in ecstasy. He gave her a grin in return, and reached up to play with her boobs, which bounced wildly with her every movement.

Nepeta arched her back and moaned through gritted teeth as Davesprite tweaked and rolled her nipples between thumb and forefinger. A thought struck her. She reached down and plucked out one of his feathers, handing it to him. He got the idea and took hold of it, lunging forward and running it down her ribcage. She shrieked with laughter and batted his hand away, and a playful fencing match erupted between them. He thrust the feather at her, she batted it away. She'd burst into fits of giggles when he managed to brush it against her sensitive skin, or coo happily when the barbs caught on the puffy flesh of her nipples.

Absorbed by their game, they almost forgot they were fucking. But all the while Nepeta rolled her hips almost autonomically, and soon her loins sent urgent messages to her distracted brain.

“Nyahahaha...haa...haa,” she gasped as Davesprite got in a particularly good attack. “Oooh, Gog!” she moaned. “Davesprite, gonna, gonna...”

“You're...mmm,” he briefly cut off his sentence as his own pleasure made itself known again, and continued, “gonna come?”

“Yessssss!” she hissed, bucking her hips wildly. “I'm so close, I just need more...more...mew?” Her last vocalisation was in surprise as Davesprite took charge. He sat upright, hauled her into his lap. He grabbed her buttocks, lifted her and brought her hard down on his cock again. She squealed ecstatically, clinging to him as he did it over and over.

Nepeta felt a nova go off deep inside her. The orgasm was fast, furious, almost brutal, like the ones of the beasts she emulated surely were. Her caterwaul would have put any of those felines to shame. The climax scythed through her, leaving her breathless and feeling detached from her body.

As Nepeta came, Davesprite, his job concluded, felt his own peak overtake him. He spread his wings wide and furled them around Nepeta, enveloping her in warm, feathery softness. He groaned as the kind of pleasure he'd never expected to feel again surged from his nethers, while his cock shot seemingly endless amounts of cum deep into Nepeta's clasping cunt.

Davesprite's prick squirted out one last desultory dribble, then began the process of softening and shrinking. He and Nepeta sat there recovering: she shivering in the intensity of her afterglow, he lapsing back into spritely indifference.

Eventually, Davesprite let his wings fall away from Nepeta. She levered herself off his limp cock, which continued to shrink and slither back into its sheath. Nepeta looked down at it, and saw her own quim gently dribbling orange cum. Curious, she scooped up a bit on the tip of her finger and licked it. It tasted of nothing.

Nepeta looked up at Davesprite and smiled faintly at him. She was still rather dazed from her climax.

“You were ameowzing,” she mumrured.

“Yeah, I was.”

“Cocky!” she exclaimed, punching him playfully in the shoulder.

“I thought that was what you liked about me.”

She giggled, and cuddled him. “Among other things.”

As they embraced,they heard a noise, or rather, the sudden absence of one. They separated: Nepeta got up and hopped off the table, Davesprite floated upright. Together they went to the mouth of the cave to investigate, and saw the last few sugar lumps of the cubestorm rattle down.

A drift of cubes two feet deep had covered the ground, and a number of lumps had tumbled into the mouth of the cave, forming a shallow slope. A mist of pulverized sugar floated in the air.

“Glad my name isn't Wilford,” Davesprite muttered.

“Huh?” Nepeta was barely listening anyway, her eyes fixed on the saccharine bounty before them. She picked up a cube and crunched it up, then took to inhaling the floating sugar particles. She let them settle on her tongue and swallowed them down, making appreciative noises. Then she breathed in much too enthusiastically, and a cloud of sugar went into her lungs and set off an almighty coughing fit. Davesprite slapped her on the back until she stopped.

“Thanks,” she gasped. “Ugh. We can't go out in that.”

“I can,” Davesprite said, a little too smugly for Nepeta's liking. She scowled and said,

“Those of us who need to breathe can't go out in that.”

She stared and pouted at the cloying whiteness. It was floating very low, and slowly getting lower. Presumably sugar dust was heavy enough that it couldn't stay in the air for very long, no matter how finely powdered. An idea formed.

“Hey Davesprite?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you carry me and fly at the same time?”

“Easily.” That was true. He was much stronger as a sprite.

“Then let's go flying!” Without warning, Nepeta sprung on Davesprite, grabbing his shoulders and wrapping her legs around his waist. Davesprite blinked in surprise and floated back a little before he caught himself.

“What, right now?” he said.

“Yeah!”

“Don't you want some clothes? It's cold up there.”

“I can take it. Besides, I can think of something we can do up there to keep warm.” She grinned and briefly kissed him.

“Ohhh,” Davesprite said, when she was done.” “I see.” He had to admit the idea was appealing.

“So go on!” Nepeta demanded, grabbing one of his wings and giving it a shake. “Fly, my pretty!”

With a mighty whoosh of air and a swirl of sugar, Davesprite unfurled his wings. Nepeta's hands returned to his shoulder, and his own hands went to her buttocks to support her – a not entirely unpleasant task. She gripped him tightly as they floated up and out of the cave, over the sugar-fog. Davesprite beat his wings, and the ground dropped away.

Nepeta squealed and whooped in exhilaration as Davesprite's wings flapped faster and faster. They rocketed high into the sky. Nepeta's skin tingled; the air grew cold against it, little goosebumps erupting across her body. The wind gusted around her, both from Davesprite's wings and the sheer speed they were moving. A breeze whistled up between her and Davesprite, and she felt her nipples harden, puckering against the cold.

Davesprite stopped before the the temperature got too low or the air too thin for Nepeta. Even so, they were still very high. He hovered in place and lowered his wings, allowing her to look out and marvel at her Land.

Rivers of green tea poured from great-teapot mountains, running in long, sinuous curves through valleys of packed sugar and pyramidal formations of cubes. Here and there milled the dark footsoldiers of Derse, seeking to do battle with Nepeta wherever she might appear. She glared at them, and held up a finger to blot them out one by one.

The whole vista of the world below overwhelmed Nepeta. She squeezed Davesprite tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He grunted. The closeness of her body, the hardness of her nipples pressing into his chest, the warmth of her cleft against his crotch: they all conspired to create certain tingles in the organ he hadn't realised he had until recently. He could feel his cock slipping out of its sheath.

Nepeta felt it too, and pulled her head away from Davesprite's shoulder. She coqueetishly tipped her head to one side and said, “Why Mr. Davesprite, do you always get this excited when you fly? Or is it just the purrleasure of my company that does that?”

“The second one,” Davesprite admitted.

“Then purrhaps we should do something about it,” Nepeta said. She flung her arm firmly around Davesprite's neck and carefully wiggled her bottom backwards. Davesprite moved his hands to keep his grip on her. With her free hand, Nepeta reached down and guided Davesprite's now hardened cock to her dripping slit. She hissed through her teeth as she carefully let his prick slip inside her. Gasping, she bottomed out, her lips stretched wide around the base of his dick.

Their lovemaking was, by necessity, slow and gentle compared to their wild fucking in the cave below. Davesprite used his spritely abilities to hold himself steady in the air while he carefully thrust into his mewling partner. She in turn rocked her hips, matching him movement for movement.

Together, they slowly built their pleasure, little squeaks and grunts replacing their earlier screams. Nepeta angled herself so that her clitoris glided along Davesprite's cock at the point where it got thick enough to really stretch her out. She encouraged him to bury his member deep inside her, so that her little bud brushed up against the downy feathers just above his prick. She reserved her loudest vocalisations for this particular joy, and tensed whenever it happened. Davesprite just concentrated on keeping up his thrusts, and delighted in the feeling of her slippery, silky walls gripping at his length.

When it came, their mutual climax was as gentle as the sex that preceded it. They gasped and shuddered in unison, their hips spasmodically twitching against each other. Davesprite groaned as his seed sprayed out into Nepeta's tunnel. A few drops squirted out around his cock and fell towards the ground, disappearing into the distance. As the last of his orgasm left him, he dropped a few inches before catching himself. Nepeta shrieked, and was yanked out of her post-coital reverie.

“Hey!” she snapped, “Don't do that! You scared the fur off me?”

“What fur?”

“Exactly.” Nepeta risked taking her hands off Davesprite's shoulders in order to luxuriantly stretch. “It was fun though.” She kissed him. “Thank you.”

Davesprite nodded, and said, “Are you ready to go down now? I think the sugar's settled.”

“Really? Cos there's something pawfully sweet up here.”

“Wow, that was cheesy,” Davesprite said, but he smiled all the same.

Nepeta shyly smiled back. “Yeah, I know. Alright, Mr. Davesprite, put me back on my feet.”

Davesprite did as she asked, slowly dropping with none of the wing-flapping theatrics of their ascent. Soon they were back on solid ground, or at least, shifting, sugar cube-covered ground. They went back into the cave. Nepeta found her clothes and dressed, Davesprite picked up his sword and slid it back into his stomach. Nepeta was obviously very satisfied. Davesprite allowed himself a small measure of pride, and then a big helping of smugness to go with it.

As Nepeta put her clothes back on, Davesprite felt a curious tug, as though something was pulling on his whole body. The pull came from what felt like the opposite direction from which he'd entered this realm. Maybe this universe finally realised he didn't belong, and was kicking him out. Or maybe he'd subconsciously figured out the way back. Either way...

“Nepeta,” he said.

“She finished pulling on her shirt, looked around. “Nyeah?”

“It's time for me to go.”

The look she gave him was heartbreaking. “But...but you just got here,” she whimpered.

“I know. But I have to.”

She rushed forward to hug him. “I won't forget you,” she sniffed, trying to hold back tears.

Davesprite reached up and scratched the back of his neck. “Eh, well...I don't often say this unironically, but...you're wonderful, Nepeta. And I won't forget you.”

He reached out and cradled the back of her head, wrapping his wings around her. “Goodbye,” he whispered, as he slowly faded away.

Nepeta felt his touch for a long time after he was gone. She stood with her eyes downcast. Then, she looked up and smiled. There were things to do. And Equius would be here soon.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long since I put out a story. Here's hoping I can get the next one done sooner. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for when that happens!


End file.
